sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Switching Goals
| website = }} Switching Goals is a 1999 television film directed by David Steinberg and starring Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. Plot Thirteen-year-old identical twin sisters Sam and Emma Stanton are opposites growing up in Evansville. Sam is a star soccer player and a Tomboy; however, she wants to attract boys. Emma is a Girly girl who enjoys fashion and make-up, but she wants to be better at sports. Their dad Jerry, one of the Soccer coaches, is pressured by his wife Denise to pick Emma for the Hurricanes Co-ed team. Just as Jerry is about to pick Sam for his team after Round 2 of Soccer Tryouts is over, the Buzzards coach Willard Holmes picks Sam. But Sam is not thrilled to join a team which hasn't won in years and Emma finds it difficult to please her dad so the girls come up with a scheme to switch places in soccer so each can be on the team they prefer. As a result, Sam learns about letting others share the spotlight and Emma and Jerry finally become closer. Their mom catches them and the girls have to go back to their original teams. When everyone else is mad at them Sam and Emma both decide to quit soccer, but Jerry refuses to let them give up the sport. Denise becomes the Buzzards new coach to prove her husband wrong and actually gets the team into the finals. Along the way Emma realizes her skill as a goalie and becomes a better athlete. At the finals the Hurricanes regular goalie Richie gets injured while blocking a kick and is replaced by Emma. At 20 seconds left Sam kicks the ball into the goal, and it is blocked by Emma, tying the game. The Buzzards and the Hurricanes become co-champions of the Youth soccer league organisation tournament. Sam gets a date with Greg. Richie goes on a date with Emma. Jerry learns to treat his daughters equally and that winning isn't everything. Cast * Mary-Kate Olsen as Sam Stanton * Ashley Olsen as Emma Stanton * Kathryn Greenwood as Dr. Denise Stanton * Eric Lutes as Coach Jerry Stanton * Joe Grifasi as Dave * Trevor Blumas as Greg Jeffries * Keith Knight as Coach Willard Holmes * Jake LeDoux as Richie * Calvin Rosemond as Frankie * Michael Cera as Taylor * Robert Clark as Robert "Helmet Head" * Brian Heighton as Jim * Ted Atherton as Mitch * Vito Rezza as Sal * Damir Andrei as Arden * Michael Lamport as Adrian * Jesse Farb as Oscar * Marcello Melecca as Danny * Judah Katz as Mike * Joseph Yawson as Sean Mark * Moynan King as Taylor's mom * Joanna Reece as Bobby's mom * Wendy Haller as Teacher * Adrian Griffin as Referee * Alex House as Kid at arcade * Alexi Lalas as Himself External links * * United Soccer Leagues Category:1999 television films Category:American television films Category:American films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video films Category:Films about twin sisters Category:English-language films Category:Films set in Illinois Category:Women's association football films